Klunk's Last Sacrifice
by Puldoh
Summary: When Mikey's cat Klunk destroys many things in Don's lab, its up to Mikey to get replacement parts at the junkyard...and he takes Klunk along for the ride...and ends up in a accident and he's all alone....except for Klunk....


**Klunk's Last Sacrifice**

Mikey grinned, he was having fun with his cat Klunk. He was chasing the little ball as Mikey threw it along the floor. He looked so cute. "Here Klunk, get the ball," he teased, as Klunk hissed and pounced on the ball. He twisted it in his mouth and ran off, leaving Mikey to say, "Hey, get back here." and follow him.

Mikey chased his cat, laughing as he saw Klunk trip Raph deliberately. Raph was angry, "KLUNK, don't do that!"

Mike smiled, "Aw com'n Raph, he's just having fun. Now if he can give that ball back."

Raph smiled, "Look, that little fur ball has got to stop tripping me. I don't want to fall on him, alright?"

Mikey grinned devilishly, a thought popping into his head as his eyes glanced around for Klunk, who seemed to disappear. "What? You mean big bad Raphie can't stop tripping? I thought you were ninja Raphie boy?" and started laughing as Raph pounced on him with a growl. He yelped as he felt Raph give him a noogie.

"Okay, okay, I give, I give!" Mikey said smiling. He was in a great mood. Today he woke up smiling, more than usual. He enjoyed teasing his brother, and playing with Klunk. It made him happy. Raph let go but smiled when they heard a loud smash from Donnie's lab, and a loud bellow, "KLUNK! STOP IT!"

Mikey gulped, knowing he was in trouble. Klunk loved Donnie's lab, it had so many things he thought were fun to play with. And in turn, destroyed many things. Which made him have to help Don fix whatever or go to the junkyard with him to replace whatever Klunk broke.

"MICHELANGELO, get you turtle butt in here now." Don's voice roared from the lab, where there was still loud thumps and things smashing from within. Mike quickly ran to the room, ignoring Raph's laughter behind him.

"What's going on Don?" he said, pasting on his biggest and more endearing smile he could think of. But Don wasn't moved. He was standing there glaring, several scratches on his arms and hands, dirt on his cheek, and a hissing and growling cat in his hand, being held up by the scruff of his neck.

Mike immediately ran over, hating someone holding his cat like that, he glared, "Oh, my poor kitty, did he hurt you, are you okay? Uncle Donnie didn't mean it," Mikey said, cuddling his cat, "Don you know I hate when you guys grab Klunk like that, your hurting him!"

Don felt his temper rising as he crossed his arms, glaring at his little brother coddling his cat. "Look Mike, holding cats up by the scruff of their necks WILL not hurt them. How many times have I told you that. And besides, that little monster destroyed many projects that I was working on!! How many times have I told you to stop letting that cat in here!? Punish him! Do something! I don't care, but make that cat stay away from my lab!"

Mikey gave a small smile, "He doesn't mean it Don, he didn't mean to. He'll apologize, Klunk, apologize to your uncle Don. You broke his toys." and he held up Klunk to Don, and Klunk hissed at Don. Mikey immediately turned red, and grinned sheepishly. "Are you okay, he didn't break anything to important, did he?"

Don counted to 10, slowly, but it didn't work, he closed his eyes and counted to 10 again, this time in Japanese. He felt a little calmer as he opened his eyes and glared at his little brother. Slowly, and barely keeping his temper contained, "You will help me clean up this mess," pointing to the pile of broken things on the ground, "and you will go to the junkyard and get me replacement parts. I will give you a list. And three, you will keep that cat in his carrier for the rest of the day, or keep him in the sewers, I don't care."

Mikey gulped, "Okay Don, just let me put Klunk in my room…and I'll take him with me when I go to the junk yard, okay?"

Don nodded, and turned, smiling. He kind of liked it when Klunk broke his things. It made it easier to get Mikey to go get parts for him at the junkyard. But today, he thought as he looked at the scratches on his arms, he could have done without. He heard Mikey talking to his cat and he shook his head.

"Klunk, why must you keep going to Don's Lab? You know I get in trouble when you do that. You're just lucky that Splinter isn't here…Splinter would have made me keep you in the carrier for the rest of the day." but Klunk just meowed, and cuddled Mikey, putting his cheek to Mikey's and purring. It melted Mikey's heart and he smiled. He loved his cat, so much.

He quickly put Klunk in his room and closed the door, on his way to Don's lab when Leo appeared from the dojo. Mikey waved and smiled, but it faded as Leo said, "Going to the junkyard again?"

Mikey nodded, shaking his head in annoyance. He heard Leo chuckle as he went into Don's lab and Mikey's hurriedly cleaned up the mess Klunk made and was soon out on his way to go to the junkyard. He decided he was going to pick up Klunk and take him with him to the junkyard, he figured it would be a lot of fun for Klunk. He needs to go topside more anyway.

* * *

While Mikey dug through piles and piles of junk, he kept one eye on Klunk, smiling as he pounced on mice and chased squirrels. Then he heard a loud creak from above, and glanced up, he saw to his horror the pile was going to tip over on him and Klunk. He jumped up, looking for Klunk, who was playing close by but he had no where to go, and screamed in pain as the junk piled up on top of him and Klunk, and his eyes closed to the darkness.

Klunk was hurting, it hurt everywhere. Where was his owner? I cannot see him, he is not answering. I must find him, he is hiding, he knows I can find him…it hurts, something is wrong, I smell blood on me, I am bleeding…his owner, Mikey, he answered to that name…he is here….I can smell him…he's hurt too…I'm crying for him…but he's not answering…I'm tired….what's this…this is his thing he talks in….it looks like a shell…like his owner….I can get his family…his litter to come to get him….to help him…its making e on….listen…Please…I'm getting tired….

* * *

Raph and Don were sparring in the dojo, enjoying themselves. When Raph's shell cell went off, they paused, and Raph answered his phone, but all he heard and saw was Klunk meowing loudly. "Klunk, that's enough, how did you get Mikey's phone?" and then chuckled to himself when he realized he was talking to a cat. But Klunk just kept meowing loudly, Raph waved to Don, "Something's wrong with Klunk, I think he's hurt!"

Don grabbed the phone and saw Klunk laying there, meowing. It was dark and looked like he was injured. He kept hissing and meowing. "Isn't Klunk in Mikey's room?"

Leo shook his head, he had seen Mikey leave with Klunk. "No, Mikey took Klunk to the surface. Think we should go check on them?"

Don frowned, a little worried about how painful Klunk's cries sounded. "Yeah, Mikey might not know Klunk is hurt. Raph, you want to come?"

Raph nodded, he didn't want to admit, he liked the cat too. He followed behind them, as they got ready to go.

* * *

When they arrived at the junkyard, it was silent. They frowned, when Mikey was scavenging, he usually made noise, singing or doing his famous garbage surfing. But there wasn't any noise. "Where was Mikey looking around Donnie?"

Don frowned, "The usual place I look for stuff." he said as they walked toward his area he looked through all the time. But they all stopped in shock seeing no neat piles, but a huge pile spread out on the ground. It looked like it had fallen to the ground, tipped over. "**Mikey!!" **Raph screamed out, scared because he couldn't see his baby brother.

Leo turned to Don, "Can you track his shell cell, like pin point where he might be?"

Don nodded, glancing down at his own cell and quickly pointing the way to go. There was still a large area they needed to look through and he knew it could be hours before they found him. Leo and Raph had already started digging through the piles. Don frantically started on the other side.

Then he heard a faint '**meow**'.

He stopped but couldn't pinpoint it. "Guys, shhh, I can hear something."

Raph and Leo stopped, glancing up, they listened. They too heard the faint meow, growing weaker each time.

They stared scrambling over the junk on the ground toward the sound, finding the source of it. Don could see Klunk was trapped underneath the junk and started carefully picking things up. Klunk meowed again, and Don could see the faint green three fingered hand Klunk had shimmied under. "**Mikey!!" **Don glanced up, "Guys, he's under here, help me."

They quickly helped unbury Mikey and pulled him out. Don checked him over while Raph went to get Klunk. Don could see Mikey had a huge gash on his head, a broken arm, scratches and things over his body. He was more worried about the slight hole in Mikey plastron, it was bleeding pretty badly and knew if he had been found later, he wouldn't have made it. He saw Raph holding Klunk, looking him over, and knew Klunk had helped them save Mikey, but Raph had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Mikey's going to be fine!" Don said as he put pressure on the wound and placed pressure bandages on it.

Raph shook his head, "That's not it, Don, Klunk….Klunk died…" and some tears fell. Don was shocked and looked up. He looked at his baby brother, still unconscious, knowing he would be heartbroken hearing about his beloved pet.

Leo walked over, and looked closely at Klunk, "He was impaled with something sharp Don, and it looked like it went through his chest….I don't know how he could have lasted so long."

Raph was saddened by Klunk dying, and thanked him silently for saving Mikey.

Leo smiled gently, "He will be alright Raph…Mikey will know that Klunk died to save him…and I think that is the best way to die, he loved Mikey."

Don smiled at Leo's gentleness, knowing it was rare to see Leo being so gentle with Raph. "Guys, let's get Mikey home, I need to stitch up his wound and hope he wakes up soon."

Leo nodded and he helped Don place Mikey in the Battle Shell as Raph carried Klunk for them.

* * *

Several hours passed and it was early the next evening when Mikey groaned. His body hurt, and he didn't understand why. He could hear something talking to him and tried to focus on it. His head hurt a lot, and he wanted to go back to sleep. But the voice was persistent, wouldn't leave him alone. He opened his eyes and squinted in the dim light, seeing Don smiling above him.

"Oh thank God, your finally awake!" Don said.

Mikey was confused, "What do you mean? What happened? I…wasn't I at the junkyard?" he said as Don started to help him sit up. He gulped down the ice cold water Don helped him drink and felt a little clearer. "What happened?"

Don smiled gently, "When you were at the junkyard, a pile of junk wasn't piled right, and it fell over while you were going through it…and you were under it when we found you."

Raph and Leo had came in when they heard Don's voice talking. Mike listening silently as Don explained his injuries and how long he was unconscious for. Then a sudden thought jolted him, "What about Klunk, he was with me! Is he okay?"

His brothers looked at each other with a worried expression, and a sad one. He frowned, wondering if he wanted to hear this. Leo sat down on his bed, and said sadly, "We didn't know you were hurt until Raph answered his phone….Klunk was on the other side, meowing loudly, and he looked hurt. Raph wanted to go check on you and him. So we went. We started searching for you through the rubble, but wasn't having much luck…" Leo paused, looking at Raph and Don sadly, "then Don heard Klunk meowing in the rubble. We found you and him. Just in time….you were badly hurt…if we got to you later on….you would have bled out….but we were too late for Klunk."

Mikey inhaled sharply, "What do you mean? Is….is he…dead?" he whispered painfully, tears building up in his eyes, he tried to hold it in.

Leo nodded sadly, and pulled Mikey into a hug as he burst into tears. Raph continued to speak, "He had been impaled by something…it was a miracle he held on for so long Mikey….if it wasn't for him….you would have died…"

Mikey cried in Leo's arm, wishing that he had never gone to the junkyard. That he hadn't taken Klunk with him.

**2 days later:**

Mikey watched silently as his brother Raph started digging a hole in the ground. He clutched the small white box that held his cat Klunk. Leo had given him the box, carved with Klunk's name on it, and Mikey thanked him. He was still sad, he missed his cat a lot. He knew he wasn't going to get another cat right away, it would hurt too much right now. He felt sad. He saw Don light some candles nearby, so they can give him a small vigil. He wished he could have helped, but Don forbidden him to do much activity since he accidentally tore out the stitches earlier that day trying to reach one of Klunk's toys under his bed. It hurt a lot, he didn't know that stitches being pulled would hurt that much, it wasn't like he meant to.

He cradled the box that held Klunk and approached the hole that Raph dug for him. He knew his brothers were going to miss Klunk, just like him. But he was Klunk's daddy, and it felt awful having to bury him.

His brothers smiled at him gently, Raph taking the box, knowing Mikey can't put it in the ground without bending over and hurting his stitches again. Don and Leo helped Mikey sit down, and they spoke softly about their favourite stories about Klunk, giving him honour since he had saved their little brother. He had given his life, saving Mikey's and they wanted to honour him.

Mikey felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he whispered softly, "Bye Klunk, be safe, daddy will always miss you…."

THE END


End file.
